


You'll be fine (they love you)

by maudlinnostalgia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short, and I imagine he's probably freaking out, i love daniel with my whole heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudlinnostalgia/pseuds/maudlinnostalgia
Summary: It had been so long since either of them had done anything that big on their own. Everything over the past few years had been Dan and Phil, not just Dan or Phil. It had put them both a little more on edge, acutely aware that the phandom was going to take it as something akin to a “Phan Divorce.” That wasn’t what it was, not by a long shot, but it still didn’t stop the worrying about whether their audience was going to take this as a bad sign or not.





	You'll be fine (they love you)

“Do you think they’re gonna like it?”

Phil glanced up at Dan from his laptop. He had known something was wrong because Dan, in a very unlike Dan manner, had been silent for a little over ten minutes. They’d gotten home from a meeting with Martyn and Cornelia only an hour earlier, and Phil knew that Dan was nervous about the launch of his solo merch, despite how excitedly he was chattering about it over lunch.

It had been so long since either of them had done anything that big on their own. Everything over the past few years had been  _ Dan and Phil,  _ not just  _ Dan  _ or  _ Phil _ . It had put them both a little more on edge, acutely aware that the phandom was going to take it as something akin to a “Phan Divorce.” That wasn’t what it was, not by a long shot, but it still didn’t stop the worrying about whether their audience was going to take this as a bad sign or not. 

Either way, it had been something they had been discussing for years. They both knew that, despite a relatively shared platform, some of their audience differed. There were people more drawn to the edgy persona that Dan had developed, and had no interest in the innocent act that Phil played, or the relatively cute aura of his personal channel. 

Honestly, it was actually a good thing, considering they shared a joint bank account. Dan would get revenue from his merch, Phil, who was planning on releasing his soon after the drop of Dan’s own, wouldn’t be too far behind. And they still had their  _ Dan and Phil  _ merch to fall back on incase either one of them flopped horribly. 

But that wasn’t what Dan was worried about. Phil could tell. He was nervously biting his nails, something that Dan almost never did, eyes trained on his twitter to watch for questions that needed to be answered in the replies. 

When he got no response from Phil, he looked up, brown eyes filled with anxiety. Phil could understand where he was coming from. The past week had not been good to Dan. He had uploaded his second video of the year, and something that had seemed like nothing at the time blew up immediately. They’d done their best with the damage control, but the guilt and irritation, both with himself and the phandom, had already hit Dan like a tidal wave. Phil had spent a majority of the week trying to get him back on steady ground, but it was hard sometimes. 

Just when he had been feeling better, Dan had decided to take the leap. Phil had tried to hold him off for at least a few more days, but Dan had sworn he was ready. 

Right now, looking at him, Phil wasn’t quite so sure.

But he’d been supportive, and he would keep being supportive. And Dan definitely needed the comfort at the moment. 

Phil set his headphones and laptop aside, and patted the couch next to him. 

Dan wasted no time in moving himself to Phil’s side. 

Phil pointed to Dan’s laptop, “You’ve answered enough of them, close it for now.”

“But I-”

“You are freaking yourself out over it and overthinking,” Dan closed his mouth, “No matter what drama has been going on this past week, you know our audience loves us, and you.” Phil wrapped an arm around Dan and pulled him even further into him, feeling Dan physically relax against him.

Dan hesitated for a moment before giving a quiet, “You’re right.” He sighed, long and loudly, and Phil laughed against him, knowing how much Dan hated admitting it, “I hate that you’re right, but you’re right.”

They settled into comfortable silence, Phil rubbing a soothing hand up and down Dan’s arm before he felt Dan tense up slightly against him again. 

His eyebrows furrowed, and he pulled away to look at the man next to him, “What?”

“I just remembered that Rick Grimes knows about our disgusting burger tradition.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [here](https://sleepyoceangirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
